deadalusfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Áudio
'Estilo de Áudio do Jogo' A trilha sonora junto com seus efeitos, desejam passar uma sensação de dentre alguns adjetivos: Insegurança, medo, angústia, inquietação, desconforto, incerteza e perigo. Inspirada principalmente no áudio de jogos que foram a inspiração do jogo como Layers of Fear, Amnesia e S.O.M.A. 'Trilhas Sonoras' O jogo terá diversas trilhas sonoras para tocarem em momentos diferentes da gameplay. Há 4 tipos de tilhas: 'Trilhas de Tensão' As trilhas de tensão serão tocadas quando o jogador ver o Zelador, porém enquanto o Zelador ainda não tiver visto o jogador. Serão trilhas agoniantes e tensas. Listagem: ' Tensão 1 Tensão 2 Tensão 3 'Trilhas de Desespero As trilhas de desespero serão tocadas em momentos de perseguição do Zelador. Serão trilhas pesadas, agitadas e desesperadoras. Listagem: Desespero 1 Desespero 2 Trilhas de Preenchimento As trilhas de preenchimento são tocadas quando nenhuma outra trilha está tocando, em momentos em que o jogador não está tendo contato com o zelador ou algum evento específico. Elas servem para causar suspense no jogador, ou simplesmente não deixar o jogo em silêncio total em certos momentos, são calmas porém podem ser levemente desagradáveis ou agoniantes. Obs: Em alguns momentos o jogo não tocará nenhuma trilha propositalmente. Listagem: Preenchimento 1 Preenchimento 2 Preenchimento 3 'Trilhas Específicas' Haverão momentos em que o jogo tocará uma trilha diferente das demais, como em cutscenes e em menus. São trilhas diversificadas que se adequam à momentos específicos do jogo. Listagem: Menu 1 'Efeitos Sonoros' Listagem de todos os efeitos sonoros contidos no jogo. Os efeitos sonoros podem ser divididos em três categorias: Gerais, Passos e Dublagem. Nomenclatura segue o modelo: Tipo + Objeto + Detalhes. 'Gerais' Sons de Interação : Interação Porta Eletrônica : É emitido por: Porta Eletrônica : É emitido quando: Porta abre : Interação Porta Trancada : É emitido por: Portas com chave : É emitido quando: Jogador tenta sem sucesso abrir uma porta trancada : Interação Porta Abrindo ''' : É emitido por: Portas não eletrônicas : É emitido quando: Jogador move uma porta : '''Interação Porta Abrindo Lentamente : É emitido por: Porta Normal : É emitido quando: Cutscene : Interação Lanterna Ligar : É emitido por: Lanterna : É emitido quando: Cutscene : Interação Lanterna Selecionar : É emitido por: Lanterna : É emitido quando: Jogador seleciona lanterna (troca de itens) : Interação Lanterna Arrastando : É emitido por: Lanterna : É emitido quando: Cutscene : Interação Lanterna Apagando : É emitido por: Lanterna : É emitido quando: Bateria da lanterna acaba : Interação Fósforo Aceso : É emitido por: Fósforo : É emitido quando: Fósforo estiver aceso na mão do jogador : Interação Fósforo Acender : É emitido por: Fósforo : É emitido quando: Jogador selecionar o fósforo (troca de itens) : Interação Fósfor Atear Fogo : É emitido por: Objeto Inflamável : É emitido quando: Jogador atear fogo em um objeto inflamável : Interação Chave Destrancar : É emitido por: Porta : É emitido quando: Jogador abre uma porta utilizando uma chave : Interação Chaves Pegar : É emitido por: Chaves : É emitido quando: Jogador coleta chaves : Interação Gaveta Abrir : É emitido por: Gaveta : É emitido quando: Jogador abre uma gaveta : Interação Gaveta Fechar : É emitido por: Gaveta : É emitido quando: Jogador fecha uma gaveta : Interação Duto Tampa : É emitido por: Tampa do Duto : É emitido quando: Jogador abre a tampa do duto : Interação Papel Abrir : É emitido por: Folha de Papel : É emitido quando: Jogador coleta folha de papel : Interação Identificador de Senha Botão : É emitido por: Identificador de Senha : É emitido quando: Jogador aperta um botão no identificador : Interação Identificador de Senha Falha : É emitido por: Identificador de Senha : É emitido quando: Jogador digita uma senha incorreta no identificador : Interação Identificador de Senha Sucesso : É emitido por: Identificador de Senha : É emitido quando: Jogador digita a senha correta no identificador : Interação Armário Entrar : É emitido por: Armário : É emitido quando: Jogador abre a porta do armário : Interação Armário Sair : É emitido por: Armário : É emitido quando: Jogador fecha a porta do armário : Interação Vidro Quebrando (Diversas Variações) : É emitido por: Vidro : É emitido quando: Vidro Quebra : Interação Toca-fitas Colocar Fita : É emitido por: Toca-fitas : É emitido quando: Jogador interage com o toca-fitas : Interação Toca-fitas Ligar : É emitido por: Toca-fitas : É emitido quando: Após "Interação Toca-Fitas Colocar Fita" : Interação Botão do Elevador Pressionado : É emitido por: Botão do Elevador : É emitido quando: Cutscene : Interação Gerador Ativar : É emitido por: Gerador : É emitido quando: Jogador ativa o Gerador Ambiente : Toca-fitas Rodando : É emitido por: Toca-fitas : É emitido quando: Toca-fitas está reproduzindo áudio : Toca-fitas Parando : É emitido por: Toca-fitas : É emitido quando: Toca-fitas para de reproduzir áudio : Metal Arrastando : É emitido por: Metal : É emitido quando: Objeto de metal arrasta no chão : Lâmpada Quebrando : É emitido por: Lâmpada : É emitido quando: Cutscene : Lâmpada Acender : É emitido por: Lâmpada : É emitido quando: Cutscene : Lâmpada Apagar : É emitido por: Lâmpada : É emitido quando: Cutscene : Vulto : É emitido por: Câmera do jogo : É emitido quando: Cutscene (Vulto passa atrás da janela) : Alarme Ativado : É emitido por: Alarme : É emitido quando: Cutscene : Manequim Caindo no Chão : É emitido por: Manequim : É emitido quando: Cutscene : Pilha de Jornal Queimando : É emitido por: Pilha de Jornal : É emitido quando: Pilha de Jornal está queimando : Caixa de Papelão Queimando : É emitido por: Caixa de Papelão : É emitido quando: Caixa de Papelão está queimando : Lixeira Queimando : É emitido por: Lixeira : É emitido quando: Lixeira está queimando : Pá Arrastando : É emitido por: Pá do Zelador : É emitido quando: Zelador estiver andando com a pá arrastando no chão : Pá Batendo em Jogador : É emitido por: Pá do Zelador : É emitido quando: Zelador acerta jogador com a pá (Gameplay normal e Cutscene) : Pá Batendo em Portas : É emitido por: Pá do Zelador : É emitido quando: Zelador acerta portas com a pá (Gameplay normal e Cutscene) : Pá Caindo : É emitido por: Pá do Zelador : É emitido quando: Cutscene : Elevador Abre : É emitido por: Porta do Elevador : É emitido quando: Porta do Elevador abre : Elevador Fecha : É emitido por: Porta do Elevador : É emitido quando: Porta do Elevador fecha : Elevador Movendo : É emitido por: Elevador : É emitido quando: Elevador está em movimento : Indicador de Andar do Elevador : É emitido por: Indicador de Andar : É emitido quando: Elevador muda de andar. : Elevador Caindo : É emitido por: Elevador : É emitido quando: Cutscene : Elevador Estraçalhando : É emitido por: Elevador : É emitido quando: Cutscene : Gerador Ligado : É emitido por: Gerador : É emitido quando: Gerador estiver ligado : Porta Batendo : É emitido por: Porta : É emitido quando: Zelador fecha porta agressivamente (Cutscene) : Protagonista Efeitos Cair do Duto : É emitido por: Protagonista : É emitido quando: Protagonista cair de dentro do duto 'Passos' : Personagem Andando Piso Concreto : É emitido por: Personagem : É emitido quando: Personagem anda no piso de concreto : Personagem Andando Piso Azulejo : É emitido por: Personagem : É emitido quando: Personagem anda no piso de azulejo : Personagem Correndo Piso Concreto : É emitido por: Personagem : É emitido quando: Personagem corre no piso de concreto : Personagem Correndo Piso Azuleto : É emitido por: Personagem : É emitido quando: Personagem corre no piso de azulejo : Personagem Duto Passos : É emitido por: Personagem : É emitido quando: Personagem anda dentro do duto : Zelador Andando Piso Concreto : É emitido por: Zelador : É emitido quando: Zelador anda no piso de concreto : Zelador Andando Piso Azulejo : É emitido por: Zelador : É emitido quando: Zelador anda no piso de azulejo : Zelador Correndo Piso Concreto : É emitido por: Zelador : É emitido quando: Zelador corre no piso de concreto : Zelador Correndo Piso Azulejo : É emitido por: Zelador : É emitido quando: Zelador corre no piso de Azulejo 'Dublagem' Protagonista Falas ao Vivo : É emitido por: Protagonista : É emitido quando: Protagonista fala sozinho durante o jogo Protagonista Falas Toca-fitas : É emitido por: Toca-fitas : É emitido quando: Toca-fitas reproduz áudio da fita Protagonista Respiração Normal : É emitido por: Protagonista : É emitido quando: Protagonista está com respiração normal Protagonista Respiração Pesada : É emitido por: Protagonista : É emitido quando: Protagonista está com respiração pesada Protagonista Respiração Prender Respiração : É emitido por: Protagonista : É emitido quando: Protagonista prende a respiração Protagonista Respiração Soltar Respiração :É emitido por: Protagonista :É emitido quando: Protagonista para de prender a respiração Protagonista Respiração Recuperar Fôlego :É emitido por: Protagonista :É emitido quando: Protagonista para de correr, dura pouco tempo. Protagonista Gritos :É emitido por: Protagonista :É emitido quando: Protagonista Grita (Gameplay e Cutscenes) Terapeuta Falas Toca-fitas :É emitido por: Toca-fitas :É emitido quando: Terapeura fala durante a gravação da fita Zelador Grunhidos Normais :É emitido por: Zelador :É emitido quando: Zelador não está perseguindo o jogador. Zelador Grunhidos Perseguição :É emitido por: Zelador :É emitido quando: Zelador está perseguindo o jogador. Zelador Grunhidos Atrído :É emitido por: Zelador :É emitido quando: Zelador detecta o jogador. 'Referências' 'Trilha Sonora' Amnesia : The Dark Descent OST Ambience 01 https://youtu.be/D-cJen3G-SI Trilha sonora que desperta a sensação de tensão no usuário, um sentimento que algo está lhe observando, que o perigo pode aparecer em qualquer instante, além de um estilo bem interessante para utilizar em momentos de procura de objetos, por trazer a insegurança enquanto faz o seu objetivo. Amnesia : The Dark Descent OST Elevator Falls https://youtu.be/pIN2hQ-Ubgc Desespero, uma trilha sonora que busca a sensação de que o jogador deve fugir para salvar a sua vida, uma batida na música que incomoda ao ponto de querer achar logo uma lugar seguro, sentimento agoniante. Layers of Fear: Inheritance Soundtrack - Track 2 (Paintings on the Wall Part 2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rJmNj7mx3BQ Transpõe uma mistura de tensão com tranquilidade, quase como uma quebra de confiança. Com sons ambientes graves bem fortes e um piano mais agudo, soa perfeito para momentos neutros do jogo, onde não se sabe direito onde tem-se que ir. Layers of Fear: Inheritance Soundtrack - Track 6 (The Office Part 2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2CU3qVSnME Som ambiente com certa melodia, ótimo exemplo a se seguir para parte de ambientação do jogo. Com sons bem misteriosos que causam um certo desconforto. Soma Soundtrack (OST) - 04 Examination https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pOegWAQA4rw Outro exemplo de som ambiente, com tons bem graves que dão uma sensação de mistério e tensão para o jogador. Soma Soundtrack (OST) - 06 Laboratory https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsHTR1gmt5Q Perfeito para momentos de tranquilidade do jogador, a música é mais calma que as demais, entretanto ainda com um toque tenebroso, para não deixar o jogador confortável demais. Soma Soundtrack (OST) - 07 Subway 01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fu4dswRXvj0 Som para desespero. Sensação de inquietação e mistério, uma OST que serviria para a utilização de momentos comuns de exploração. Soma Soundtrack (OST) - 16 Explaining https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWOM002UrjM Som para tensão. Porém traz mais um ar de leveza, não incomoda tanto o jogador. Soma Soundtrack (OST) - 24 Satellite Scene https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_0Sz2AsZRJU Uma ótima referência para cena de créditos ou menu. Amnesia : A Machine for pigs - Nest of Eggs https://youtu.be/Ics6RWkj4U0 Uma música que causa desconforto, deixa o coração apreensivo em razão de algum perigo que pode aparecer a qualquer momento. Poderia ser utilizado em momentos que o jogador procura alguma sala nova. Amnesia : A Machine for pigs - The Flood https://youtu.be/hSeTTg6uYOE Apreensão, pode se remeter a uma situação que o protagonista enxerga o perigo, porém o perigo não o vê. Amnesia : A Machine for pigs - ClockWork Soul https://youtu.be/23BvHltHWdU Momento interessante para estar num corredor, com luzes piscando, trazendo desconforto, pelo menos até o fim do primeiro minuto, depois disso, a OST se encaminha para um turbulência de berros/choros finos que talvez fosse interessar se inspirar. Amnesia : A Machine for pigs - Mandus https://youtu.be/xI2fs6Df1Ss Uma outra OST que poderia ser referência para os créditos finais. 'Efeitos Sonoros' Amnesia Gameplay (Scary parts) https://youtu.be/0IF68RF8MXA 2:05 - Momento que o perigo se aproxima, e intimida batendo com força na porta, despertando adrenalina ao jogador para se esconder. 8:13 - Como haverá fitas que ajudaram ou não o jogador, nesta parte a uma mesclagem da voz de uma pessoa, e como se tivesse um som de trás pra frente, mexer ainda mais com o psicológico. SOMA -Scary Moments https://youtu.be/YzAVfNq80CA 0:26 - Sons arrepiantes aleatórios ao sentir que o perigo está perto, deixando o jogador agoniado. 3:28 - Passos da criatura que parece que está se afastando, para que momento do jogador progredir chegue. 4:14 - Sons para pensar que a situação complicou de vez, e que o jogador sinta que precisa fugir para sobreviver. 10 Insanely Scary Moments From Layers of Fear https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JieaX-bjAA4 0:27 - Desde o choro e efeitos agudos de fundo, o som da porta batendo e o coração do jogador em destaque, dão um nervosismo por si só. 2:16 - Ótimo som de susto de referência para quando o zelador pegar o jogador. 3:20 - Além do som de batida acompanhar coisas visuais, sons agudos agonizantes de fundo.